


Re-Education Is Important

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Hurt/Comfort, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Re-Education, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil fucked up again. Luckily Carlos is there to pick him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-Education Is Important

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea of re-education from this post: http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/62345491827/mineapple-nazi-nurse-welp-i-finally-drew-my

Carlos had no idea what to expect when Cecil told him that he had received a notice for re-education. He had been terrified at first, worried for his lover and demanding that he not act so blasé about this whole thing but Cecil had simply smiled and patted Carlos’ shoulder, acting as if _Carlos_  was the one who really needed to be comforted.

“Carlos, you are too sweet! I promise that this won’t be such a big deal! I just need you to come with me to help me leave when everything is all said and done! I promise, it’s just a simple little procedure!”

“Cecil, you’re using the words re-education!” Carlos snapped. He moaned in exasperation when Cecil just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. It was infuriating how much Cecil didn’t understand just why these things were horrifying to people who came from outside Night Vale.

“Will you be there for me?” Cecil asked.

“…Do you want me to bring your chair?”

Cecil smiled and nodded, “just in case I can’t walk.”

Carlos couldn’t help but think about this as he sat in a chair beside the steel door labeled “Educational Redirection”. He had Cecil’s wheelchair folded up beside him, ready to be used if needed. He hated the way the lights in the hallway kept flickering on and off, his thoughts immediately starting to wander, images of Cecil’s torture flashing in his head.

His heart was soon racing and Carlos was seconds away from trying to break down the door when it suddenly swung open. He gasped and took a step back, one of the balaclava clad Sheriff’s Secret Police officers stepping out. The officer had Cecil held up by one arm, letting the radio host hold onto them tightly, Cecil’s cane held in their other hand as Cecil’s legs dragged on the floor.

Cecil for his part looked like a rag doll that a particularly rough child had played with. Tight medical bandages were tied around his head, hiding burn marks at his temples. Both of his nostrils were bleeding onto his upper lip at a startling rate.

Carlos winced and immediately reached out to him, “Cecil…”

“Did you bring his chair?”

“Huh? I…oh! Ye-yes…” Carlos fumbled with the wheelchair briefly before locking it into place, setting it down in front of Cecil. He winced at how exhausted and frail he looked, biting his lip as he helped to ease him into it, taking the cane from the officer. “…Why..?”

“It’s better if you don’t ask,” the officer warned him, their voice a little softer than before.

Carlos looked down at Cecil sadly, fixing his hands so that they lay in his lap, not wishing to get his fingers caught in the wheels. He blinked in confusion when the officer suddenly placed an ice cream cone in Cecil’s hand, the other gripping it tightly despite his slack face and limp body. “Uh..?”

“Make sure he eats that,” the officer said, gesturing to the ice cream.

“Ice cream?”

“Trust me.”

“Hm.” Carlos frowned as he looked down at Cecil but he nodded his head, turning the chair to try and get out of there as soon as possible. “Cecil, if you ever do anything to warrant that again I’ll fight them myself!” he hissed, his grip on the handlebars tighter than needed as he pushed. “…Eat your ice cream,” he added with a snort.

He was surprised when Cecil actually responded, one trembling hand bringing the frozen dairy treat to his lips. His eyes widened and he blinked, gasping as he straightened up in his chair, looking around in confusion before looking over his shoulder at Carlos. “Carlos? What happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Carlos asked with a frown.

Cecil shook his head, absently licking his ice cream before perking up a little. “You took me out for ice cream?” he asked.

Carlos couldn’t help but smile sadly, unwilling to ruin Cecil’s good mood now. “Your legs gave out and you banged your head. We went to get ice cream after.”

Cecil giggled in delight at this, happily eating his ice cream. “Oh Carlos! You always know what to do to cheer me up! But…where’s  _your_  ice cream?” he asked.

“I ate it already.”

“You better be careful,” Cecil teased, winking at him, “you might end up getting a belly on you!”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he sighed.


End file.
